


White Streak

by Writeous



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Death?, Phantom Planet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writeous/pseuds/Writeous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Danny couldn't help but stare at that one pure white streak. That one little reminder of the person he used to be.' Set after Danny loses his powers in Phantom Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Streak

Danny couldn't help but stare at that one pure white streak. That one little reminder of the person he used to be.

Or the ghost he used to be, in his case.

He had to cross his eyes to see it, that one imperfection in his dark hair. It was the only sign that he'd ever been anyone other than Danny Fenton.

He knew the others stared at it too. Sometimes, he thought that was the only reason Sam hung out with him anymore, just so she could study that single stripe.

He tried to joke about it sometimes, saying it made him look like a zebra. Danny could tell his friends' laughter was forced.

But he didn't think they understood how much he needed this. How much they needed this. Everyone was better off without Phantom. He used to be the town hero, but now that Master's Blasters had taken over, he just wasn't wanted.

And he was perfectly fine with that. True, it had taken a while, but he'd gotten over it.

The others hadn't.

But now, with the Disasteroid hurtling towards Earth, he knew he had to do something. He had hoped that Master's Blasters could do it, but when that mission failed…

Let's just say, guilt trips ahoy.

Danny knew that Vlad had something to do with this. And when that old fruitloop revealed himself…

Things got serious for Danny.

No longer could he sit on the sidelines, letting Master's Blasters do his old job. No, he had to take action.

Which landed him here, in the Specter Speeder with Sam and Tucker and Jazz, speeding towards what would most probably be his death.

But he'd never felt so alive. He had a plan. He could save Earth, the Ghost Zone, and everyone that inhabited them.

Getting the ghosts to cooperate, however, was a completely different story.

Danny knew it was going to happen. A thousand ecto-blasts at once? No way he could survive that.

He didn't know if he wanted that, to be Phantom again. But he knew Sam and Tucker and Jazz and all of the innocent people out there needed him to be.

The last thing he saw before lime green filled his vision was that one white streak.

And the last thing he did as Danny Fenton, just as Danny Fenton, was smile.


End file.
